Ron's Gone Bonkers!
by saturnspell
Summary: Ron's decided to clean up the flat for some reason  hint, hint  and Harry's been drafted to help. Light, fluffy and hopefully a bit funny. Two more chapters added to finish it up. Leads to the proposal. Well just read it. Very fluffy..Ron/Hermione, Harry
1. Chapter 1

Ron's Gone Bonkers!

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, just live in their world.**

Harry woke suddenly from his very pleasant dream about Ginny. What is all that racket?

He grabbed his glasses and checked the time. 7:30 AM. Who is making that much noise on a Saturday morning?

He staggered out of his bed, wand in hand to the source of noise. What he witnessed was one of the strangest sights in his whole life as a wizard. Ron was cleaning!

The piles of dishes were diving into the sink, scrubbing themselves, while a cloth hovered ready to wipe them down. An SOS pad was scouring the table. A vacuum was hoovering the rug, while the large assortment of pizza boxes where jumping into the fireplace. Ron was currently trying to get the window that let to the fire escape open. When he saw Harry he smiled.

" Hey mate, do you know a spell that might work on getting this open?"

'I think it's painted shut", Harry said in obvious disbelief.

'Oh, thanks"

Ron mumbled a spell and with a tap of his wand the window opened smoothly, letting in the cool fresh air.

"Well come on, get dressed, we got a lot of work to do today" Ron exclaimed.

"What do you mean WE?" Harry said slowly, still trying to wrap his head around what he was seeing.

"OK, I admit, that a lot of this mess is mine but you made a fair bit of this too"

"Yeah but—"

"Come on mate, this place is filthy. What if the girls want to stop by?"

Now he knew that Ron was off his rocker. Sure the place was a disaster zone or as Hermione had put one day " a festering hovel where even the rats had better housekeeping skills that you two gits". This of course had started a row between her and Ron, which involved much shouting and accusations followed by a really intense snogging session.

'He's gone bonkers", Harry said under his breath as he went to change.

After a few hours of cleaning Harry had come to some conclusions.

He and Ron were way too slack in their domestic chores. What the hell died in the fridge?

Ron really was his mother's son. He knew cleaning spells that only a super mom could possible know and he was just a particular as Molly when it came to getting the job done right.

Something big was going on in Ron's mind. He was a mass of nervous energy. He just couldn't sit still.

Harry sat at the table and took a sip from a bottle of water. Ron emerged from the bathroom, his red hair dripping and his clothes covered in grime. He pointed at the water bottle.

"Any more in the fridge?"

"Yeah"

Ron grabbed a bottle out of the fridge and did a quick check of Harry's work.

"Great job on the fridge, mate. What was dead in there?"

"You don't wanna know".

"Fair enough. I'm heading up the roof to tidy up."

"The roof?"

"Yeah, I thought if we cleaned it up a bit we could have the girls over some night and you know look at the stars and stuff…" He said the last bit with a kind of far off gleam in his eyes.

" Oi, could you spray down the bathroom in a few minutes, the cleaners should have eaten through most the scum by then and then come up the roof and give me hand".

"Yeah…sure"

With one foot in and one foot out of the fire escape's window he turned to Harry and said, " you're the best, you really are. Thanks for this. I owe you one."

" No problem, what do you want me to do with these Quidditch results forms?"

"Just put them on my bed, but be careful, I've clean up a bit in there too."

A bit. Ron's room was immaculate. The bed was made. All his clothes were hung or folded neatly. His Auror's robes were cleaned and pressed. Quills, inks and parchments were sorted and neatly placed on his desk. His books were even arranged in alphabetical order. Harry was in shock! He noticed some lit candles that were filling the room with a soft floral scent, a very Hermione scent.

"I guess I'm staying at Ginny's tonight", he smirked to himself.

He glanced at the photograph that sat on Ron's bedside table. It was a Muggle picture of Ron and Hermione taking by her mom at Hermione's birthday party the previous year. A small black velvet box was beside the photograph.

Normally Harry wasn't one to spy but he had to know and since clearly something was going on he opened the box. He smiled.

' Oi, Harry", Ron called from the fire escape, " I need a bit help deciding where to put the BBQ."

"Right, I'm coming" Harry said quickly, his smile turning into a wide grin.

**Please Review, Thanks.**

I have two more chapters to add to this once they are edited


	2. Chapter 2  Up on the Roof

Up On the Roof – Chapter 2

Hermione apparated in the kitchen of the boys flat and did a double take. She couldn't believe her eyes. The place was clean, not just clean but spotless. She could smell fresh flowers and a pine and a small trace of freshly mowed grass.

"What was going on," she thought.

"Ron?" She called out until she saw the note and the single rose waiting for her on the table.

'"Meet me on the roof. Use the fire escape," Love Ron

She picked up the rose and climbed through the window in a small daze. Her daze quickly turn to astonishment. The stairs leading to the roof were lit with small, colorful lanterns that hovered an inch from the stairs. Flowers and garlands were woven through the railing. She could hear music from above.

When she reached the top of the stairs, he greeted with that smile of his and a soft kiss. He handed her a flute glass full of her favourite wine. She looked around the roof and was amazed. The railings were covered in flowers and more garland. The small, colored lanterns hovered in strategic areas giving off the right amount of light. A portable fire pit was at one end of the roof and a modern Muggle BBQ was waiting at another end. In the center of the roof was a small, round table adorned in white linen, set for two, with candles ready.

"Ron … this is…" She struggled to get the words out.

"Shush. Care to dance?" He extended his hand to her as one of her favourite Muggle songs came on.

They moved gracefully around the roof.

'He's gotten way better at dancing. He's been practicing," She thought. As a witch she knew what is was like to fly but tonight she was flying on the ground, her heart soaring in the moonlight.

"Getting hungry, my dear?" He whispered in her ear giving it a small firm nibble.

"Famished." Hermione's voice dripped in bliss.

'Come"

He guided her to the table and seated her. She gave him a deep full kiss. He pulled away slowly and grinned. He refilled their glasses and brought out some appetizers out from somewhere under the table.

"Brushetta", She said with glee, "my favourite!"

"Dig in. It's take a few minutes to BBQ the salmon and veggies."

"BBQ? You Ron… BBQ!" She exclaimed with mild surprise.

Again, he gave her that smile of his and a small wink.

Over a perfectly cook dinner of wild salmon, brown rice and grilled vegetables she said "Ron you should of told me you were going to do something like this. Here you've gone through all this preparation and I'm dressed like this." She pointed at her simple black satin shirt and blue jeans.

"Hermione", Ron scolded her gently. 'This isn't a dress up party or a Yule Ball. This is you and me. This is us." He pointed at his own clothes, black jeans and a black dress shirt.

She smiled, "You're right. So why did you go through all this trouble?"

He dodged the question by filling her glass, clinking her glass and giving her a kiss.

"Shall we sit by the fire?"

"Lead on mystery man.' Hermione responded.

With a flick of his wand the fire came to life in the small pit. She could smell apple wood and hickory. They snuggled together on the bench wrapped in one of Molly Weasley quilts, and watched the stars. There was no need for words.


	3. Chapter 3

Dessert – Chapter 3

" I think it's time for dessert love"

"Sounds good," She replied with a wolfish grin, a hungry kiss and a slow probing rub.

" I'm thinking that too" and gave her an inviting squeeze," but how about something…sweet first?"

"Alright" she nodded, with a curious look.

After extinguishing the fire, shutting off the music and scooping up the dishes he led her back into the living room of the flat.

"Sit"

She watched him place the dishes in the sink to soak and opened the fridge. He pulled out his wand and said a quick incantation and a fondue set appeared on the coffee table. The smell of bubbling chocolate soon filled the apartment. He brought a tray of fresh fruit, cut into bite size pieces and placed it on the table. The couple spent the next hour drinking wine and feeding each other, with some soft kissing and much laughter throughout the proceeding.

"I'm stuffed"

"Me Too"

"Here, let me get these to the sink to soak or you'll never get the chocolate off of the dishes" Hermione stated, as she scooped up the fondue set and headed to the kitchen.

" I must say, you and Harry did a great job on the apartment."

"Thanks, I want you to be comfortable here. I… want you to think of this place as your place too… mine and yours…' Ron stammered a bit.

"I don't know what to say about that—"

The sight she saw when she turned around shut off her words and thoughts. Ron was on one knee before her.

"Hermione, all I want is for you to say yes" he started, his voice trembling. " You are everything to me. I am nothing without you. I was nothing before I met you. Anything that I am now, I owe to you. All I want to do is spend the rest of my life with you, trying to show you what you mean to me. I love you. Hermione Jean Granger… Will you marry me...?" Ron slowly opened the box, his hands shaking as much as his voice.

" YES!" the word poured out of her. She was sure the neighbours down the block probably heard her. Tears of joy were flowing down her face and Ron's as they grabbed each other in a deep embrace. Their kiss, like that very first one was hard and filled with passion. She helped Ron's shaking hand place the ring on her slender finger.

"It was perfect, so us," she thought, looking at the elegant perfectly cut diamond set in the simple gold ring.

"Yes…yes... yes…" each yes was followed by a kiss.


End file.
